This invention relates to an electrical junction box including a switching device such as a FET, and to a power distribution unit utilizing the electrical junction box.
In an electrical junction box for a vehicle, an electronic control has been developed recently. An ON-OFF control utilizing a semiconductor switching device such as a FET has been developed to control a conducting circuit to a load. This electrical junction box has been disclosed in, for example, JP 2005-286128 A1 Patent Document 1. This electrical junction box contains a mounted semiconductor switching device and a control circuit for the device on a circuit board contained in a housing. The electronic junction box performs an ON-OFF action for a load, input lines, ground lines from an electric power source line, a conducting line to a load, switches, and other embodiments, which are connected through a plurality of connectors provided in the housing.